


Happy Halloween!

by captainmullin (spaceduck500)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceduck500/pseuds/captainmullin
Summary: It's Halloween on the Grandcypher! There's bound to be tricks and plenty of treats, but things don't always go the way they should...
Relationships: Rackam (Granblue Fantasy)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Happy Halloween!

Halloween had finally reared its head for the fall season, the Grandcypher grew getting more excited by the day. The ship was starting to get decked out in festive colors; paper ghosts and pumpkins alike were strung up in the sails and the sound of the younger crew members’ laughter was heard when Grimnir would tell them tall tales at night.

Mullin was no exception to this childish delight of the festivities; they reminisced often about Halloween on Zinkenstill and how they celebrated with Gran and Djeeta. Mullin would stay back at home to hand out candy to some of the other villagers and when the sun set, everyone in town would gather for a big bonfire. 

Looking across the Grandcypher’s deck, Mullin sighed. _I suppose a bonfire wouldn’t be possible here. Maybe we could dock on an island and celebrate? Hmm…_ Lost in thought, the Captain hadn’t heard Lyria approaching from behind.

“Mullin?”

“Huh? Oh, Lyria.”

“Can I ask you something?” Lyria tilted her head, her hair blowing gently in the wind that propelled the Grancypher forward. “With Halloween coming up, I have a few ideas - but!” She paused. “I wanted to make sure it was good with you, since I want to involve the whole crew!”

Mullin nearly laughed her innocent expression, watching as her eyes lit up when bringing up the suggestion. Lyria suddenly blushed lightly, a little embarrassed at her passionate outburst.

“Of course, Lyria. Do whatever you want.”

“Really?”

“Mhm! Just don’t force people into doing it if they don’t want to, okay?”

“Okay!” With that, the girl in blue runs off to find the rest of the crew. Mullin smiled to themself, unaware of what events were about to unfold.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since then, but Mullin wasn't paying the whispers of the crew any mind. They had found themself drowning in paperwork; even moreso with fabric requests from Korwa and various sewing supplies needing to be replaced nearly constantly with everyone making their costumes themselves.

Mullin absentmindedly signed the various forms and permissions - squinting at one which asked for authentic monster fur and claws - but trusted that the crew knew what they were doing. Hopefully.

Halloween night was only in a week but the captain still had no clue what to dress as. They also wondered what Lyria's aforementioned plan was - she had been really quiet about it when Mullin asked; nevertheless a small giggle escaping her. 

They shook their head, scattering their wandering thoughts, and resumed working. 

* * *

Only a couple days until Halloween and The Grandcypher had docked on an island known for its fall festivities - supposedly a tradition for the crew that Mullin had no clue about. Several crew members had already raided food stalls and were busy making pumpkins to celebrate Lost Jack. Mullin smiled as they watched everyone work, content for the first time in a long while. They leaned over the Grandcypher's rails when they spotted a familiar figure in the distance.

"Mullin!" Djeeta called out, waving to the captain. They waved back to their sister and met her on the docks. Djeeta had Vania with her, their outfits…

"Wait. Djeeta, why are you wearing her clothes? And Vania, you're in… Djeeta's armor? What's going on?" 

"Ehh? You haven't heard? Lyria said that everyone's getting matched up with a crew member for costumes this year!" Vania said, waving her arms around.

"Huh?" Mullin replied. "Since when?"

"...Weren't _you_ the one who gave her permission, Mew?" Djeeta said, tilting her head. Then, something clicked. " _Ohhh._ Wait, nevermind. I know what's going on!~" 

Vania glanced over at Djeeta, confused: "I thought Lyria told everyone? Mullin's even matched up with-" 

Djeeta hurriedly covered her friends' mouth and started pulling Vania away. Mullin crossed their arms, a small frown forming. _Matched with who?_

"A-Anyway, it was nice talking to you! Just came over to tell you that your costume should be in your room, byeee!" Djeeta said while dragging Vania off. Mullin rubbed their temples, unsure of what to say. 

"My room, huh…?" They glanced behind them at the Grandcypher. Slowly and cautiously, the captain made their way over. 

* * *

"You look so cute in that, Captain!~" Korwa smiled at them when Mullin approached the dining hall on Halloween evening. "I'm so glad it fits you - I had to really guess on your measurements." 

Mullin said nothing but gave Korwa a look. Korwa decided, wisely, not to say anything else. She giggled and ran off into the party, donning her bird mask. 

Mullin was decked out in what can only be called _ridiculous_ in their eyes. A striking red top with black laces around the sleeves and back allowed for some breathability, but Mullin found it… annoying. A black and red skirt adorned their waist; satin laces with small roses crisscrossed around the piece of fabric. It went down to their knees, where sheer black tights met army boots. 

They sighed and crossed their arms. Mullin stared out into the sea of people when a mischievous thought crossed their mind. Putting up the hood they were given, Mullin set out into the party. 

"Mullin!" Lyria gasped when she saw them. "That looks so good! Korwa did a really great job!" Lyria was a classic ghost; white face paint and glitter across her face. Mullin smiled, their stiff attitude relaxing when they saw how much fun everyone was having. 

"Ahah, nice to meet you, Miss Ghost. I was told this was a costume party, how come you know my name?" Mullin teased her. Lyria went a little red and she looked away.

"W-Well, a very cute vampire and a skyfarer told me. They said that you'd try to play tricks on me!" 

Mullin assumed that was Djeeta and Vania in their switched costumes. Laughing, Mullin ruffled Lyria's hair. Then they pressed a finger to their lips. Lyria tilted her head in confusion.

"Don't let anyone else know my name, okay? That might ruin the magic, you know.~" 

"O-Okay!" Lyria nodded and made a lip zipping motion with her hand. Mullin smiled and walked off to find others to annoy.

They didn't have to wait long until they found Richard and Therese - the two Resort regulars were in matching pirate outfits. Mullin waved at them and Therese beckoned them over. 

"Mullin! So _that's_ who you've been paired with…" She said. "Korwa's been really sneaky this time." 

"Well, I can't say I _dislike_ the costume she made for me, but…" Mullin gestured to their outfit. "I can't quite figure out what's going on." 

"Goth meets Little Red Riding Hood?" Richard supplied, taking a drink from a suspiciously large mug. "It does fit you, you know. I like the hood." 

"Speaking of costumes, how come you're both pirates?" Mullin said, glancing between the two. 

"W-Well…" Therese mumbled. "Richard was kind enough to accommodate my regular outfit… So we just decided to add a few things."

"Doesn't it look great?" Richard said with a smile. "Well! Why don't you go along and find your partner, Captain?" 

"Sure would be nice if I knew who they were…" Mullin sighed and stared into the crew. 

"Since you're Little Red Riding Hood…" Therese started. "What about… oh! A wolf?" 

"But why those two? Isn't that already taken by Wulf and Renie?" Mullin asked. 

"They're being werewolves this year. Besides, Vane and Lancelot are also matching wolves as well - doesn't hurt to throw a few more into the mix!" Richard said. 

"Fine, fine…" Mullin said, waving him off. _A wolf, huh? It's like looking for a needle in a haystack…_

* * *

After going around and talking to multiple guests, Mullin still had no clue who their costume partner was. Hal and Mal - dressed like cats - gave them some direction, but even that wasn't helpful. 

"You're super close!" Hal said. 

"But could be even closer!" Mal supplied, giggling. 

"So… Azazel?" Mullin ventured. 

"Nope!" The two said at the same time. 

_Sigh. If it's not Zazzy, then…_ Mullin's thoughts trailed off when they spotted Rackam in a corner, surrounded by Gran and Djeeta. On his head were a pair of wolf ears - Mullin also noticed some clunky paws on his hands and feet. Rackam was also sporting a ridiculously fluffy tail that Mullin couldn’t help but want to pet. 

_Wait. Am I…?_ They found themself locking eyes with Rackam, who appeared a little flustered under Gran and Djeeta’s questioning. Mullin frowned and walked over, intent on finding out what was going on. 

“Alright, what’s going on over here? You’re not harassing the helms- er, you’re not harassing this werewolf, are you?” Mullin caught themself before they ‘revealed’ Rackam’s identity. Gran and Djeeta exchanged glances then shook their heads. 

“What? Nooo.... we’re just… uh…” Djeeta began then glanced to her brother for help. Gran just smiled and pushed Djeeta forward, indicating that she was on her own. Mullin’s frown deepened as they crossed their arms. 

“Alright, fine, don’t tell me - just leave him alone,” Mullin said finally, watching the interaction. “Well…” A smile appeared on their face. “At least for now. Leave the tricks for later.”

“Thanks, Mullin!” Djeeta grabbed Gran’s hand and dragged him off. Mullin and Rackam exchanged a glance, then simultaneously let out a sigh. 

“Geez… those two never let up, do they?” Rackam said, leaning against a wall. Mullin stood next to him, their gaze never leaving their siblings’ until they were out of sight. Once they were satisfied, they leaned against the wall as well. 

“Yeah. I apologize for whatever they were doing, I should’ve-”

“Hey, hey, don’t worry about it. It was…” Rackam trailed off then scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “It was nothin’. Don’t worry about it.” He repeated and looked away from Mullin’s questioning glance. 

An awkward silence stretched out between them, Mullin biting their fingernails absentmindedly whereas Rackam just tapped his foot on the ground. After a few more agonizing seconds, Mullin turned their head to say something.

“Listen-”

“So-”

Mullin and Rackam paused, realizing that they spoke at the same time. 

“Sorry-

“You go-”

The second instance caused the two to burst into laughter, Mullin covering their giggles with their hand. Rackam smiled and ruffled their hair, causing them to pull up their hood. 

“That’s mean, Rackam.” Mullin said, their laughter subsiding. “So, what did you want to say?”

“I just realized that we’re matching outfits - kinda funny, dontcha think?” The helmsman tilted his head and Mullin found their heart began to move faster out of its own will. “I mean, I figured you’d get paired with Azazel!” 

Mullin smiled and shook their head: “Zazzy’s got business on his own ship, I’m afraid.” They paused and glanced at Rackam, who was smiling as well. “It’s not like it’s a bad thing to be paired with you, though.”

Unbeknownst to the two, there were a few spies among the Grandcypher crew. Lyria, Gran, Djeeta, Hal, Mal, and Azrael all were watching from various parts of the party, all eager to see what would happen next. 

“Kissy kissy?” Azz ventured in a hushed voice to Lyria. The girl in blue shook her head fiercely. 

“You can’t say that, Azrael! I don’t think that would happen at a party…”

“Shh!” Said Mal, covering Lyria’s mouth: “We can’t let them hear us!” 

Hal giggled from the opposite of Azrael, peering through some Halloween decor to get a glimpse at the scene. Rackam and Mullin seemed lost in their own little world, engaged in conversation. Gran and Djeeta gave each other a nod and made their way over to the pair, drinks in hand. 

“Mullinnnn,” Djeeta said, tugging on her siblings’ arm. “You gotta try this new drink Ladiva made. It’s super good.”

Mullin tore themself away from Rackam’s face, pausing as they gave Djeeta a suspicious glance: “It’s not alcohol, is it? You know I’m not the best with it…”  
  


At the same time, Gran pushed a glass of something similar into Rackam’s hands. Rackam just shrugged and took a few sips before completely downing it. 

“Hey, you were right, this stuff’s pretty good, Gran.” He said, wiping his mouth with his shirt sleeve. “What’s in it?”

“Ladiva said it was experimental, so… I’m not 100% sure,” Gran replied. “But she did say that it’s perfect for Halloween!” 

“Well, thanks.” Rackam nodded to him as Gran bounded off back to his hiding spot with Djeeta. Mullin stared at their own glass with some apprehension. 

“It wasn’t bad, Mew.” Rackam said, noticing their glare. Mullin glanced over at him and immediately noticed the flush on his face. _So it is alcoholic. Pass._

“Ah, no, I shouldn’t. I can’t hold my drinks that well, so…” They carefully sat it down on a nearby table. From a distance, Djeeta smacked her forehead from her hiding spot behind a plant. Gran sighed and held his head down in defeat. 

“Why didn’t Mullin drink it?” He said, crossing his arms. Djeeta just shook her head. 

“They obviously figured out it was one of our tricks, dummy.” 

“Maybe they shouldn’t be so vigilant sometimes…” 

* * *

“Cap. Cap. Caaaap.” Rackam said, nudging into Mullin’s side. “You should drink some! It’s fine!”

“Thank you, Rackam, but I’ll pass…” They replied, pushing him away slightly. About half an hour had passed and Rackam was already plenty drunk. Mullin was trying their best to guide him back to his room, but he kept getting distracted by other things. 

“Mew. Didya see Noa’s costume? Kinda looked like me… maybe he got upset that I said he couldn't be the Grandcypher…" Rackam began to _pout_ and Mullin couldn't help but look away, flustered. 

"I'm… sure that's the reason, Rackam." _Pengy was also dressed up like you. I think those two just wanted to show their appreciation. Well, maybe._ Rackam just sighed and leaned into Mullin again, almost causing them to fall over. 

"Watch it! I'm not as tall as you, you know." They said, moving him upright. Rackam began to pout even more. Mullin thought for a moment, then grabbed his hand. "Will you stop leaning on me if I keep you balanced like this?" 

Rackam paused for a moment and Mullin swore they saw the blush on his cheeks go darker. Rolling their eyes, they began to drag him back to his room. 

"Hey, hey, go easy on me…" Rackam said, trying to slow them down. "If you antagonize me too much, I might bite. I am a wolf, y'know." He said, a smile creeping across his lips. Mullin sighed at his antics but didn't slow down - in fact, they began to walk faster. 

"Captain!" Rackam complained. "Come on, it was a joke! You're no fair!" 

Meanwhile, the captain and the helmsman were being trailed by a familiar looking vampire, two cats, a ghost, and a festive dolphin. 

"Kissy kissy now?" Azrael ventured again, peering around a corner. 

"No, Azrael!" Lyria said, shaking her head. "They're right in a hallway! That wouldn't happen!" She cast a glance to Gran and Djeeta, who were grinning: "Um, right?" 

"Hehe. Of course they wouldn't, Lyria." Mal said, patting her head. "They're good people." 

Up ahead, Rackam's steps became more shaky. Mullin paused, concern spreading across their features. 

"I'm sorry, but I honestly can't carry you back to your room, can you still walk, or-" 

"Mew. C'mere." Rackam interrupted, tugging on their hand. Mullin huffed and took a couple steps closer. _If this is another prank, I'm not doing it._

Suddenly, they were pulled into a hug. Mullin froze, unsure how to respond. Rackam leaned close and rested his head on top of theirs. 

"...'m sorry," He said finally. "I shouldn't've… drinken. Drank. So much. Sorry." 

Mullin sighed, but let a small smile creep through. "It's alright. You don't have to apologize - it's a holiday, you're allowed to enjoy yourself." They patted his cheek and Rackam placed his hand over theirs. The captain and the helmsman stared at each other for a few breaths before glancing away, flustered. 

"Geez… you're so nice, it's unfair." 

"I believe you've already called me unfair, Rackam. Come on, let's get back to your room." 

They finally made their way up the steps to where Rackam's quarters were, and after a little bit more convincing, Mullin got Rackam into bed for the night. Closing the door behind them, Mullin sighed and rubbed their head. 

"I guess being unfair is the only way I can win against you, Rackam… Hah. Well, sleep tight. I'll check on you in the morning." 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Was kinda surprised that I actually managed to get this fic out on time. Anyway, if you want to read more of my works, my Tumblr is captainmullin! I'd love to see you there!


End file.
